Game Over!
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: OneShoot ShinShi! Shinichi mendapat pesan pendek beruba sandi-sandi aneh saat dirinya berada di pesta kapal sonoko, dan saat dirinya tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan itu, dirinya tak bisa menemukan sang gadis dalam ruangan pesta yang tak seberapa besar itu. "permainan bernama, Kiss In The Dark Nigth!" Read and Review?


Langit kemerahan bak lautan darah yang kini tengah menyelimuti Beika, menjadi pemandangan yang nampak begitu menarik bagi seorang gadis kecil yang tengah duduk di taman kota sore ini. kepalanya menengadah dengan mata yang seolah menerawang. Tiada yang tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, tiada yang tahu apa yang ia rasakan, karena wajahnya sedikit pun tak menyiratkan ekspresi. Dingin.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Suara langkah yang perlahan mendekat itu mengusiknya, membuatnya menoleh sejenak dan mendapati seorang pria berjas hitam panjang dengan topi rajuta hitam berdiri di sana.

"Pergilah, maka kau tidak akan memiliki penyesalan," ujar pria tadi memecah keheningan di tempat itu.

"Penyesalan apa maksudmu?" balas gadis bersurai merah stroberi itu sarkatis.

Alih-alih menjawab, pria di sana malah menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang sebuah kertas berwarna emas, menunggu gadis bertubuh bocah itu meraihnya. Tapi tak ada pergerakan darinya kecuali rambutnya yang di terbangkan oleh angin.

**Game Over**

**Shinichi x Shiho**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship,**

Suara bising dari sebuah kapal yang hendak lepas dari dermaga menggaung beberapa kali, menit selanjutnya armada laut itu pun melaju. Beberapa penumpangnya nampak berdiri di dek, sekedar mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman atau melihat kerumunan orang-orang di dermaga sana.

Salah satu dari orang-orang itu adalah sang detektif muda, Shinichi Kudo. Ia nampak berdiam diri sambil menatap ke bawah, seolah mencari keberadaan seseorang, namun raut mukanya tak kunjung menunjukkan perubahan, menandakan pemuda itu tak menemukan seorang yang dicarinya.

"Shinichi?"

Sebuah suara yang Shinichi yakini milik sahabat sedari kecilnya sukses membuatnya menoleh, ia rubah raut muka yang semula serius itu menjadi santai dan cuek. Memandang gadis berambut coklat di hadapannya dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat.

"Kau tidak masuk?" pertanyaan yang menyiratkan kesan mengajak itu membuat sang detektif muda menghela nafas pelan, ia mengangguk dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya setelah sempat menengok ke bawah sekali lagi.

Selepas perginya pemuda itu, seorang gadis yang berdiri di jajaran yang sama dengan pemudanya terlihat mendengus. Ia membalik badan, menatap ke arah laut yang semula menjadi latar pemandangannya.

"Baka..." ujarnya sambil menyeringai tak jelas.

**oOoOo**

_**Drrt... Drrrt... Drrt...**_

Ponsel dalam saku pemuda berjas abu-abu itu bergetar, membuat dirinya yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda berkulit gelap langsung mengalihkan perhatian. Pemuda bernama lengkap Shinichi Kudo itu nampak mengernyitkan raut mukanya saat yang ia dapati adalah sederet pesan tak jelas dari nomor yang tak ia kenal.

**From: O82341212XXX**

_[unee sio cay.]_

"Anagram?" ujarnya pelan yang lalu langsung menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri, tapi tak seorang pun yang nampak mencurigakan baginya.

Shinichi mengembalikan fokusnya pada ponsel dan hendak menulis balasan untuk pesan tadi, namun sebuah suara jeritan dari arah dek kapal membuatnya berhenti dan seling bertukar pandang dengan pemuda Osaka di depannya. Mengerti arti tatapan dari sahabat detektifnya –rival detektifnya, pemuda itu mengangguk sekali, kemudian keduanya berlari mencari sumber suara secara bersamaan.

"Dasar maniak kasus!" ketus seorang gadis berkuncir tinggi yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Shinichi dan Heiji semula berada.

"Biarkan saja... " tanggap seorang gadis lain yang berambut panjang sambil tersenyum dan memandang ke arah di mana Shinichi menghilang.

Tak jauh, seorang gadis nampak mendengus malas dan berjalan ke pintu akses dek kapal. Ia berhenti di depan kerumunan orang yang nampak memandang syok ke satu arah. Dapat gadis itu lihat, di depan sana sesosok mayat perempuan tergeletak dengan pisau yang menancap di perutnya.

Seperti yang gadis di sana pikirkan, kasus pembunuhan. Dan seperti biasa, dua detektif muda yang tadi berada di barisan paling depan untuk memeriksa korban.

Shinichi yang semula menengadah ke atas untuk melihat tempat di mana korban terjatuh langsung menengokkan kepalanya saat merasa sepasang mata menatapnya tajam, tapi lagi-lagi tak ada seorang pun yang ia curigai. Pemuda itu memincingkan matanya ke barisan belakang orang-orang tersebut, dan saat itu ia melihat siluet seseorang yang nampak menghindar dari tatapannya. Kontan sang detektif berlari, namun sesampainya di luar kerumunan, orang yang tadi ia lihat sudah menghilang.

"Kudou, lihat apa yang aku temukan..." ujar Heiji dari arah belakangnya yang kembali membuat Shinichi mengalihkan fokusnya ke kasus di sana.

Ia melihat benda yang diberikan temannya untuk di amati, saputangan dengan noda darah. Saputangan itu sebenarnya milik Heiji, namun yang mereka permasalahkan adalah darah yang menempel di saputangan itu.

"Mau bermain?" tantang Shinichi yang sudah bisa membaca kasus macam apa yang dihadapinya.

Heiji yang juga tak kalah jenius dalam menangani kasus tentu saja telah paham. Dan karena merasa menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol saja akan membosan, akhirnya pemuda Osaka itu mengiyakan.

Tak berapa lama, kasus pembunuhan yang ternyata hanyalah game dari pemilik pesta kapal itu telah di pecahkan duo detektif muda tadi. dan dengan terselesainya kasus tersebut, di mulailah pesta kapal yang di selenggarankan keluarga Suzuki untuk merayakan ulang tahun putri mereka.

Ya, Shinichi dan kawan-kawannya saat ini memang sedang menghadiri undangan dari gadis kaya itu, dan karena banyak detektif yang Sonoko kenal akhir-akhir ini maka ia mengadakan game seperti tadi untuk memeriahkan pestanya. Seperti dugaan, suami –atau seperti itulah yang biasa gadis itu sebut –dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang memecahkan kasus itu.

Kini hari telah menjelang malam, dan pesta yang sebenarnya akan di mulai. Semua undangan pun nampak berkumpul di salah satu ruangan yang cukup luas dengan jas dan gaun yang berbeda-beda. Shinichi yang sedari tadi nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya pun telah ada di sana, berdiri di samping pintu masuk dengan pandangan meneliti.

Pemuda detektif itu masih sangat penasaran dengan seseorang yang mengiriminya pesan singkat tadi siang, apa lagi setelah beberapa lama berbalas pesan yang dirinya terima hanya lah sandi-sandi yang tak satu pun menunjukkan siapa empunya pesan.

_**Drrt... Drrt... Drrt...**_

Lagi, ponsel pemuda itu bergetar, membuat Shinichi langsung menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka dan membaca deretan tulisan di layar itu.

_**From: O82341212XXX**_

_[743779]_

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, ia menyandarkan kepala ke tembok kayu di belakang lalu menutup kelopaknya. Memikirkan siapa kira-kira yang sedari tadi mengerimi pesan tidak jelas ini. kalau ini bukan sebuah kasus, pastilah ada seseorang yang ingin bermain dengannya. Hanya saja, siapa orang itu, dan apa tujuannya?

"Tujuh, empat, tiga, tujuh, tujuh, sembilan... " ujarnya pelan masih sambil membayangkan siapa-siapa saja yang memungkinkan ia jadiakan tersangka.

"Tidak mungkin."

Sebuah nama yang muncul dalam otaknya membuat pemuda itu tersentak, ia dengan cepat menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mencari seseorang yang ia pikirkan.

Ya, Enam angka yang cukup mengungkapkan siapa pengirim pesan itu membuat sang detektif yakin siapa orang yang dari tadi mengiriminya pesan. Tapi, ia tak mengerti kenapa orang ini harus mengeriminya sadi macam tadi. seperti bukan dirinya yang tak mungkin mau merepotkan diri dengan permainan konyol macam ini.

Tanpa sadar seorang gadis berambut panjang yang memperhatikannya dari tadi memasang raut kecewa karena menyadari bukan dirinya yang Shinichi hampiri, pemuda detektif itu terus menyisir wajah orang-orang yang ada di sana. Ia hanya sedang mencari seseorang yang harusnya begitu mudah di temukan karena rambutnya yang khas, tapi kenapa belum juga ia temui di ruangan yang tak berapa luas ini?

Tapi benarkah gadis itu? benarkah Haibara ada di sini? Kaki itu berhenti menapak saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Ya, Haibara memutuskan untuk tidak meminum atidot karena merasa lebih aman di tubuh kecilnya, dan harusnya kalau gadis itu masih dalam wujud Haibara dirinya sudah menemukan gadis itu tadi. artinya, Haibara bukan dalam wujud Haibara, melainkan dalam wujud,

"Shiho Miyano... "

Tepat setelah pemuda itu berujar, sebuah suara dari arah panggung mengintruksinya. Ia sejenak memandang ke arah sana dan mendapati Sonoko telah mengumumkan sesuatu, kemudia pemuda itu kembali lagi melangkah.

"Untuk memeriahkan lagi, mari kita memainkan game yang kedua... "

Sepasang mata nampak menatap Shinichi yang kebingungan. Ia menggeleng pelan sambil mengambil langkah mundur dan memperluas jarak keduanya.

"Permainan kiss in the dark night. "

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap wajah-wajah familiar milik teman SMA-nya dan beberapa keluarga Sonoko. Dan masih belum ada seseorang dalam otaknya yang ditangkap matanya.

"Kalian boleh mencium siapa saja yang kalian inginkan saat lampu padam. Dan..."

Gadis itu menyeringai dan berdiri di belakang seseorang yang bertubuh besar, membuat Shinichi yang sempat melewatinya tak dapat melihat sosoknya yang tertutupi orang lain itu.

"Tak akan ada yang menghalangi. Maka... "

Suara sorakan dari para undangan memenuhi telinganya, membuat konsetrasi pemuda itu sedikit buyar. Kembali mata itu memandang ke segala arah, dan tiba-tiba angin yang berhembus menerpa punggungnya membuatnya membalik.

"Dekati dia, dan pegang erat tangannya."

Di sana, seorang dengan tubuh besar yang tengah menggeser posisinya hingga seseorang di belakangnya terlihat adalah tujuan pemuda itu berjalan. Ia melangkah dengan menatap lurus keseorang yang hanya bisa ia lihat tangan kirinya saja itu.

"Baik lah semua, dalam hitungan ke tiga lampu akan padam. Bersiaplah!"

Gadis bergaun merah dengan rambut hitam panjang itu nampak berjalan, membuat Shinichi berhenti seketika karena menyadari gadis itu bukanlah seorang yang ia cari.

"Satu."

Tapi matanya yang menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis itu yang berhiaskan gelang giok hijau membuatnya menyeringai dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Dua."

Di seberang, berjarak beberapa meter darinya Ran hanya menatap Shinichi yang berjalan mendekat dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, sedikit dalam hatinya gadis itu berharap pemuda detektif itu menghampirinya.

"Tiga!"

Lampu padam, dan saat itu Shinichi berhasil meraih sebelah tangan gadis tadi. bisa pemuda tampan itu rasakan sang gadis berusaha melepaskan tangannya. namun ia tak melepaskan genggamannya dan malah semakin menarik tangan itu agar empunya semakin dekat.

Dan, tepat saat dirinya berhasil meraih kedua lengannya lampu tiba-tiba menyala, menampilkan wajahnya yang tepat berada di depan wajah Shinichi.

"I can see you, Sherry..." ujarnya sambil menyeringai yang lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menarik rambut hitam gadis itu.

"Yup Buddy, aku menang. Game over... " tambahnya yang makin menyeringai sombong ke gadis berambut stroberi di depannya.

Shiho hanya mendengus pelan sambil membuang mukanya ke samping. Ia begitu malas melihat wajah menyebalkan pemuda di hadapannya.

Kedua orang yang masih berinteraksi dengan sang pemuda memegang tangan sang gadis itu tak sadar semua mata tengah tertuju pada mereka. Beberapa menatap dengan pandangan kaget, beberapanya menatap tajam, dan seseorang memandang dengan pancaran mata yang terluka, Ran Maouri.

**oOoOo**

Shinichi menatap sosok yang berdiri di samping pembatas kapal sambil menatap kemerlap lampu kota di kejauhan itu. pemuda berambut hitam itu nampak mendengus sekali sebelum memperpendek jarak keduanya.

Benar-benar gadis menyebalkan, setelah membuatnya bingung karena sandi-sandi di pesan tadi, ia yang diborbardir pertanyaan dari teman-temannya malah di tinggalkan gadis itu begitu saja sambil menguap. Untung saja dirinya bisa menjelaskan walau harus memakan waktu lama. Ran yang sempat ia antar ke kabin kapal juga untungnya percaya.

Hah... Padahal dirinya tak melakukan apa-apa tapi semua orang langsung melempari pertanyaan yang begitu aneh, dan kenapa semua orang mengira dirinya telah berciuman denga Haibara?

Benar sih ia pernah mencium gadis bermata setan itu dulu sewaktu berlibur di villa Sonoko, tapi yang tadi kan dirinya hanya memegang tangan gadis itu. ia tak sebegitu bodohnya sampai mau mencium seorang gadis di depan umum, seorang seperti ilmuan muda itu lagi.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengirimkan pesan aneh begitu, kenapa tak bilang saja dari awal kalau kau datang kalau pada akhirnya tetap memberitahuku." Ujar Shinichi diiringi dengusan sebal.

"Kapan aku mengerimu pesan?" balas gadis itu balik sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal, karena aku memutuskan ikut Rye ke Amerika." Tuntas gadis bernama asli Shiho itu sambil melipat tangannya di atas pembatas dek kapal.

"Heh?"

Drrtt... Drrrt... Drrtt...

_**From: O82341212XXX**_

_[Game Over!]_

**The end!**

Cerita yang dibuat seorang author yang sedang krisis ide ya seperti ini. heheh, maaf gaje... dan gak jelas banget. Anggap aja ini lanjutan dari Kiss By Incident. Hehe... makasih semua yang sudah mereview ficku, dan makasih banyak yang udah menunggu fic DC dari ku... gak nyangka ada yang nungguin, sungguh seneng banget pas tahu ada seorang dari fendom ini yang mengingat diriku sebagai author #plak!

Hoho... pasti nanti kalau ada ide akan langsung aku ketik kok, jadi jangan khawatir aku lupa fandom ini, Cuma ya, hehe idenya yang minim...

Arigatou, Jaa... ;)

By: 31 Sherry's


End file.
